Mikey's worry
by xXturtleloverxX
Summary: Leo's been out too long, and Mikey is worried. Although his brothers try to convince him that he's fine, he can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Will Mikey's worry be for nothing or is Leo in trouble ? One-Shot  *Warning : Character Death*


"_Leo's been gone a long time don't you think_ ?" Mikey asked his brothers who were both lying on the couch. "_I'm getting kind of worried_."

"_Don't worry 'bout it Mikey. He's probably just taking the long way home for some extra training time_." Raph said.

"_Raph's right Mikey. Leo is one turtle you never have to worry about_." Don gave Mikey an encouraging smile.

"_Okay, but if he's not back soon were going to look for him. Agreed_ ?" Mikey asked his two brothers.

"_Agreed_" said the two brothers.

Although Mikey knew Leo could take care of himself, he couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong, and that Leo was in trouble.

10 minutes later, Leo still wasn't back from his run. Mikey was getting more and more anxious as the minutes passed. _Leo should have been back by now_ … Mikey thought to himself.

Another 10 minutes passed, and Leo still wasn't back. Mikey was extremely worried now. Leo was never this late, and if he ever was, he called them with his shell cell letting them know. Not being able to wait anymore, Mikey got up from the couch and started heading out of the lair.

"_Hey where are you going Mikey_?" Raph and Don asked getting up from the couch.

"_I'm going to find Leo_." Mikey replied.

"_Well we're going with you then_." Don said, adjusting his bo staff.

"_No it's fine guys. If there is any trouble I'll call ya_." He pulled out his shell cell for reassurance.

"_Ok, but if there is any trouble you call. But I'm sure everything is fine. Leo can take care of himself_." Raph said, sitting back down and turning his attention back to the TV.

Mikey nodded and raced of the lair, and headed topside. He knew he needed to find Leo quick, for he knew something was most definitely wrong. It was not like Leo to not call.

When Mikey reached the surface he crawled out of the manhole and looked around. No sign of Leo. Knowing he wouldn't cover much area staying down on the ground, he grabbed onto the hanging ladder in the alley, and jumped his way to the top of the building. From there he ran from rooftop to rooftop searching for his brother.

After sometime, Mikey still hadn't found Leo. Stopping for a break on a building rooftop, he bent over and clutched his knees in exhaustion_. I really should train more… I'm pooped_, Mikey thought to himself.

While bent over, Mikey noticed something. There were some small droplets of something red on the concrete. Examining it further, he realized it was _blood_.  
_Oh no_.

Mikey followed the blood trail from rooftop to rooftop, not stopping this time for a rest. He followed it until the blood trail stopped. _What happened to the trail_ ? Mikey thought.

Stepping on the edge of the building, Mikey looked down into the alley below. That's when he saw **him**.

"_NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! LEO !"_

Jumping from one wall to the other, Mikey made his way down to the ground. He reached his brother in seconds. Leo was covered in blood. His face was swollen, bruised, and cut. His mask, once blue, was stained red from the blood. His arms and legs held small cuts. His right arm had a bone poking out from underneath his skin. His chest was bruised, and in his stomach was a small blade.

"_Oh my god, Leo_". He grabbed Leo and cradled him in his arms. Leo was so banged up and broken, he was almost unrecognizable. Sobs escaped Mikey's throat, and tears ran down his cheeks.

Mikey grabbed his shell cell and dialed Donny's number. Donny answered in less than one ring.

"_Mikey what's wrong? Did you find Leo_?"

"_Don come quick. Leo's hurt bad_." Mikey sobbed into the phone.

"_Hold on Mikey, were coming. We'll be there in a couple minutes. Just hold on_."

Mikey hung up and put his phone away. He looked back down at Leo. Leo's eyes fluttered.

"_Mikey ?_ …."

"_Leo, just hold on bro, Donny and Raph are coming. It'll be okay_."

"_No Mi—ii—Key, not this ti—ime. I'm -not gonna make it_. "

"_Don't_ _say that, you have to make it. We need you big bro. You're our leader, our brother. You can't die_."  
Mikey sobbed even harder, and glanced at Leo's wounds. They were still bleeding. There was so much blood.

Leo lifted his good arm and wiped the tears from Mikey's face. Leo breathing became much slower.  
"_Tell—tell them I love them all, little brother. Te-ll them_ …."

Just then, Leo's hand dropped from Mikey's face. He gave a couple more quick breaths before releasing his last breath. His body went limp in Mikey's arms.

"_Leo ? Bro?" _Mikey began to shake Leo. He shook limply in Mikey's arms. "_Leo wake up bro. Donny and Raph are going to be here real soon…. Leo? LEO _!"

Mikey shook Leo again, this time a bit more frantically. Leo didn't wake up. Leo never woke up. Leo was gone. They had now lost their leader, their brother, _forever_.


End file.
